This disclosure relates to ceramic processing and, more particularly, to ceramic processing using preceramic polymers. Ceramic materials are known and used for components such as coatings, ceramic bodies, and ceramic matrices. Many ceramic components are produced by powder processing and sintering. However, powder processing can limit the chemistry or microstructure of the ceramic component and it can be difficult to form complex geometry components in near net shape using powder processing.